The Warriors Chat Room
Hey guys, this is really more of a humorous thing. I got the idea from my buddy Icestar. You rock! I have rated this story safe, if you even count it as a story. NOTE: PLEASE stop putting adding things! This is my story, and I would appreciate if you didn't change it. I will edit this eventually, just not right now. THW BUTT Firestar '''has signed on. Firestar: anybody on? '''Graystripe '''has signed on. Graystripe: Hey Firestar, what's up? Firestar: ohai nuthin much U? Graystripe: Why do you type like that? Firestar: Idk. '''Millie has signed on. Millie: Hello fellows. Graystripe: O_O Firestar: lol Millie: uhm.... Graystripe: Sorry, what were we talking about? Firestar: me talking weird Graystripe: Oh, right. Millie: Oh sorry guys g2g hunting patrol Graystripe: K Firestar: C U l8r Millie has signed off. Graystripe: Stop talking like that! It's so annoying. Firestar: Ok, fine. Graystripe: Thank you. ... Are you there Firestar? Firestar: Sorry Graystripe and Millie sitting in a tree. Graystripe: Shut up! Firestar: OoOoO~ Graystripe: FIRESTAR! Firestar: <3 is in the air~ Graystripe has signed off. Firestar: Awww Sandstorm has signed on. Sandstorm: Hey honey Firestar has signed off. Sandstorm: Oh he DID NOT Squirrelflight has signed on. Squirrelflight is now listed as single. Squirrelflight: Hi mom. Sandstorm: Hi honey. Shouldn't you be out marking the borders? Squirrelflight: Shouldn't you be in the elders den? Sandstorm: You'll have to wait awhile for that. Don't take your anger out on me, missy. Breezepelt '''has signed on. Breezepelt: Any Windclan cats here? Squirrelflight: Wrong chat room. '''Jayfeather has signed on. Jayfeather: I didn't know they had brail laptops! This is so cool! Sandstorm: Hi Jayfeather. Jayfeather: Evening Sandstorm. Squirrelflight: Hi Jayfeather. Jayfeather: ... Breezepelt: Hi Jayfeather! XD Jayfeather: OMG WHAT IS HE DOING HERE Squirrelflight: Breezepelt you're in the wrong chat room. Lionblaze has signed on. Lionblaze: Haaaaaai Jayfeather: GET OUT! Not you Lionblaze, Breezepelt Lionblaze: Breezepelt is in here? Sandstorm: Oh, fox-dung. I'm out of here. Sandstorm has signed off. Jayfeather: Yeah he needs to leave Squirrelflight: I think I'm gonna leave to. O_O Squirrelflight has signed off. Lionblaze: Breezepelt if you don't get out right now Ima rip you to shreds Breezepelt: haha ya right Lionblaze: *rips breezepelt's pelt off* Haha now you're just breeze! Breezepelt: It doesn't work in chat room mouse brain lol Jayfeather: Grrrrrrr Lionblaze: Im gonna come to your territory and eat you Lionblaze is now marked as busy. Breezepelt: O_O Jayfeather: I'm coming toooooo! Jayfeather is now marked as busy. Breezepelt has switched chat rooms. Warrior Chat Firheart has signed in. Firheart: Hello?? Sandstrom has signed on Sandstrom:WHERE IS GRAYSTRIPE!!!!! Fireheart:' ... I don't know!' Sandstorm has signed off Graystripe has signed on Graystripe: Is Sandstorm here? Fireheart: No, What did you do? Graystripe: I told Dustpelt she likes him... Fireheart: Your in trouble!!!!! Sandstorm has signed on Sandstrom: OH YES HE IS!! Graystripe: Sandstorm, i'm sorry. i over heard you and Cinderpelt taliking and someting about mates and then i heard Dustpelt Sandstorm: No, i was saying who i liked, then Cinderpelt said i thought it was Dustpelt and i said no Graystripe: then who do you like? Fireheart has logged off Sandstorm: If i tell you you must promise not to tell! Graystripe: Ok i won't tell! Fireheart is sneaking up on Sandstorm Sandstorm: Its... Fireheart... Friehear gasped and Sandstrom runs. Fireheart: Wait!!! Sandstrom!!! Jayfeather has logged on Jayfeather: Hi Fireheart!! Fireheart: What! Who are you! Jayfeather: Hi Fireheart!! Jayfeather: Hi Fireheart!! Jayfeather: Hi Fireheart!! Fireheart has a segure and faints Graystripe: Hey Jayfeather! Jayfeather: Hi Graystripe!! Starclan Chat Room Spottedleaf has signed on. Spottedleaf: Hi guys! Guess where I've been! Yellowfang: In Firestar's dreams... again? Silverstream: lol Spottedleaf: haha yellowfang you're sooooooo funny Yellowfang: That wasn't a joke Spottedleaf: oh Silverstream: so where were you? Spottedleaf: The Place of No Stars chat room Yellowfang: Again? Silverstream: O_O Why? Spottedleaf: I was watching their conversation the whole time and they didn't know it! =D Yellowfang: Did they find out about you? Silverstream: more importantly, what did you find out about them? Spottedleaf: well, they have karaoke night Silverstream: Why don't we have a karaoke night? Yellowfang: idk but we need one Spottedleaf: and tigerstar loves to sing "I wanna hold your hand" Yellowfang: omg lol Silverstream: rofl Spottedleaf: roflcopter Yellowfang: What does that stand for Spottedleaf: its like rofl only you put copter at the end Yellowfang: oh does it mean something Spottedleaf: say it out loud it sounds funny Yellowfang: haha yeah it does Silverstream: hahahaha Bluestar has signed on. Bluestar: morning wow they have great connection up here Yellowfang: orly? Bluestar: yarly Silverstream: norly Spottedleaf: lol Silverstream: uhm graystripe is having issues again gtg Yellowfang: k Spottedleaf: bye Bluestar: cya Silverstream has signed off. Bluestar: sooooo Spottedleaf: i think i'm gonna go interfere with living cats Bluestar: sounds like fun Yellowfang: ugh Spottedleaf has switched chat rooms. Bluestar '''has switched to EVIL chat room. Snowfur has entered chat room Snowfur: Hi guys! Guys...? Hello. Tallstar: Hey Snowfur, I've got a joke for you! Snowfur: Yes hmm? Tallstar: So there were four cats in a field... a mom and three kittens. So the kittens wanted to know how they got their names. The first one asked, and her name was daisy. The mom said, "When you were born, a daisy fell on your head. The second one asked, and her name was grass. The mom said, "When you were born, a blade of grass fell on you head." The third one said "Bablelababhashle" and the mom said "Oh shut up cinderblock" *crickets chirp* Tallstar: Get it? Snowfur: Tallstar that is so stupid. Tallstar: I know... '''RIVERCLAN CHATROOM __________________________ Mistystar has logged on mistystar: hi wassup peepx peepz hey...? Hawkfrost has logged on Hawkfrost: FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN GERROF THA STUPID ... UH... COPOOTR... IZ 3 AM Mistystar: is not thrree ayem is ten pm Hawkfrost: ehrmagerd i dont freking care gerrof mah chatroom Mistystar: are you drunk again? wait... youre ded wut r u dooin heere Hawkfrost: ... uh... gotta go nuther call cumin in Hawkfrost has logged off stormfur has loged on stormfur: is....is he gone...? Mistystar: GET BAK HEER OR ILL KILL YOU WE PROVED WE COULD DO THAT IN THE WAR ILL KILLYOU YOU (BEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEOP BOOP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) STORMFUR: O.O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stormfur has changed his status to "getting the hell outta here for starclan's sake" stormfur has logged off Mistystar: . . . . . oh (beep) Mistystar has changed her status to "ehrmagerd uh-oh" Mistystar has purchased 9 lifetime supply of catnip beer mistystar has "left the building" Lionheart: erm, question! what is the term for humans in The Tribe of Rushing Water?!?!?! Category:Humor Category:Stories Rated Safe